Félúton
by Eleniel - Krisztina
Summary: Milyennek láthatta egy rohír őrszem a tündéket? A film egyik rövid jelenete ihletett meg: Elrond úr megérkezik a rohírok táborába, amikor elviszi az Andúrilt Aragornnak.


**Félúton**

Sűrű, sötét éjszaka volt, s Guthwine kitartóan őrködött. Hűvös szél fújt át az ágak között, megzörrentve a leveleket, csalóka árnyékot festve a sziklákra. Itt is, ott is tompán villant vissza a holdvilág a fényes leveleken, ahogy a szél parancsára táncra perdültek.

Háta mögött az éji tábor jól ismert neszei hallatszottak: a lovak szuszogása, léptek, halk beszélgetés.

_Mindjárt éjfél… nemsokára őrségváltás_, gondolta Guthwine, s a felismerés jobb kedvre derítette. Nemsokára alhat egyet, még mielőtt holnap elindulnának.

Háború… Hány harcot látott már! Pedig fiatal ember volt. Küzdött orkokkal, farkasokkal, ádáz dúnföldiekkel…! Mindet túlélte, derekasan harcolt, sosem félt az összecsapásoktól. Tette, amit kell, hogy megvédje a családját, a népét.

De ez most más lesz, tudta. _A_ Háború…

Felesége és gyermeke arca rémlett fel előtte, s elmosolyodott. A kis Léodwine! Erős gyermek, s milyen bátor már most! Mily komolyan állt előtte a búcsú reggelén, kis fakardját a kezében szorongatta, ráemelte nagy, barna szemeit, s öt évének minden férfiúi méltóságával felajánlotta, hogy velük tart…! Az emlék büszkeséggel töltötte el, s erőt adott neki. _Talán ha ennek vége lesz, sose kell harcolnod, fiam, s nem kell megtudnod, milyen a búcsú… Ez lesz az én ajándékom…_

Gondolataiból egy hang zökkentette ki - a közelben felhorkant az egyik ló, s Guthwine felkapta a fejét. A rohírok lovai igen fegyelmezettek, s bár itt a Hegy árnyékában nyugtalanabbak voltak, mint máskor, mégis szokatlan volt ez a hang.

A férfi a sötétbe fúrta a tekintetét, s várt. Fülelt.

S ekkor az árnyak között egy magányos ló patáinak egykedvű dobbanásait vitte felé a szél. Az őr kihúzta magát, megmarkolta lándzsáját, s odakiáltott a közeledőnek.

- Éorl nevére, mondd, ki vagy!

A bokrok közül egy ló léptetett ki, fehér szőrén megcsillant a hold fénye. _Nem közülünk való_, villant fel Guthwine-ben a felismerés. Egyetlen pillantás elég volt ahhoz, hogy lássa: a ló pompás példány, büszke fejét nemesen tartja, de jóval karcsúbb, s járása is könnyedebb a rohírok csataménjeinél.

A lovast fekete csuklya burkolta be, de tartásán világosan látszott, hogy mesterien üli meg a lovat, holott – s ezen a férfi nem győzött csodálkozni – hátasán nem volt sem nyereg, sem zabla, csupán egy kantár, melynek alig észrevehető mozdulatára lova engedelmesen megállt előtte.

Az érkező most könnyed mozdulattal leszállt a lováról: magas volt, talán egy fejjel magasabb Guthwine-nél, holott ő még népe fiai közül is kitűnt szálas termetével.

A férfi mégsem félt. Bármily furcsának tűnt is, a jövevényt oly nyugodt erő lengte körül, hogy eszébe sem jutott, hogy gonosz szándékkal érkezhet.

A csuklyás alak felé fordult, s könnyed biccentéssel köszöntötte.

- Vezess, kérlek, Théoden királyhoz, Thengel fiához. Üzenetet hoztam Aragorn úr számára – mondta csöndes határozottsággal.

Guthwine meglepetten nézett az idegenre, aki még most sem fedte fel magát. Megesküdött volna rá, hogy nem rohír – népe nyelve mégis könnyed természetességgel csendült az ajkáról, csupán a kiejtése volt lágyabb.

- Nem vezethetlek a király elé bejelentés nélkül, uram. Előbb tudatnom kell vele kiléted – válaszolta udvariasan.

Úgy tűnt, az idegen türelmetlenül felsóhajt a homály rejtekében, de a következő pillanatban felemelte kezeit, s hátralökte a csuklyáját…

Az őr hátrahőkölt döbbenetében.

Az érkezőnek hosszú, éjszínű haja volt, s hegyes fülei. Magas, boltozatos homloka alatt határozott ívű szemöldök húzódott, mely alól sötétszürke szemek néztek vele farkasszemet… E lenyűgöző szempár ragyogó, tiszta sugara mintha egyenesen a gondolataiba látott volna, s egyszerre volt tükröző, akár az acél, mély, mint a fejük fölött ragyogó égbolt, s rendíthetetlen, akár az anyaföld.

Guthwine addig csupán egyetlen tündét látott, azt, aki Aragorn úrral érkezett, s őt is csak messziről. Ám most kétsége sem volt afelől, hogy a jövevény ugyanabból a népből származik, s öltözetéből ítélve talán több is, mint egyszerű hírnök. Elbizonytalanodott.

- A király ez esetben kivételt fog tenni, barátom - hangzott fel mellette váratlanul egy idegen hang, s Guthwine csak ekkor vette észre a másik tündét, aki a tábor felől jött, s most így folytatta - mert tudd meg, hogy aki előtted áll, nem más, mint Elrond úr, Völgyzugoly Ura – szólt, majd odafordult a tünde-úrhoz, s meghajolt.

- Mae govannen, Elrond, hîr Imladris! – köszöntötte a maguk furcsa, dallamos nyelvén. – Davo nin taned i ven…– tette hozzá.

Láttára a vendég halványan elmosolyodott, bár e mosoly furcsamód csak kihangsúlyozta a fáradt szomorúságot, amely homlokán ült…

- Mae govannen, Legolas, Ernil Taur-nu-Fuin. Calad síla ned 'ur nín tíriel le cuin– szólt, mire a másik arcán öröm fénylett fel, ahogy könnyedén fejet hajtott.

- Hannon le – válaszolta, majd elindult a vendég előtt, hogy a király elé vezesse.

Guthwine csak állt ott, a döbbenettől földbe gyökerezett lábbal. Hallott már a távoli Völgyről, gyermekkorában, de mesének tűnt csupán, álomnak, amely most valósággá lett… Tekintetével követte a könnyed léptű tündéket a király sátráig, s különös érzés kerítette hatalmába, bár nem tudta volna megfogalmazni, hogy pontosan mi volt az. Csak nézte a két sudár tündét, ahogy távolodnak, s meglepetten megdörzsölte a szemét… Mert egy röpke pillanatra úgy rémlett neki, csupán árnyakat lát, a holdfény játékát a fű közt, régi korok emlékét, ami a széllel együtt suhan tova a sátor felé…

Ám a pillanat elmúlt, s már minden olyan volt, mint addig – jól látta, ahogy a sátor előtt posztoló őrök tiszteletteljesen félrehúzódnak, majd a sötét hajú tünde belép a sátorba, a szőke pedig elvezeti a lovát… szívén mégis különös szomorúság vett erőt.

Később sokszor mesélte a fiának, hogy hogyan találkozott e különös nép két sarjával, s Léodwine továbbadta történetét az ő gyermekeinek… ám azt sosem tudták meg, mily ritka ajándék adatott meg Guthwine-nek azon az estén.

Nem tudhatták, hogy ő egyike volt azon néhány szerencsés halandónak, akik elmondhatták magukról, hogy szemtől-szemben válthattak szót Elronddal, a Bölccsel, mielőtt még útja Nyugat felé vezetett volna… szeretetének emlékét hagyva csupán Völgyzugoly fáinak, s az emberek világának.

- Vége -

Reményeim szerint a sinda mondatok jelentése a következő:

- Légy üdvözölve, Elrond, Völgyzugoly Ura. Engedd, hogy én mutassam az utat…

- Üdvözöllek, Legolas, Bakacsin-erdő hercege. Fény gyúl a szívemben, hogy életben látlak.

- Köszönöm.


End file.
